lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Lost: Via Domus achievements
Tips The following are tips that can help you save time in getting the your desired achievement Dharma Ride *This achievement is found in after entering the dark territory. Follow all of the black flags until you get to the end and see the "move on to next section" sign, don't. Click the continue option and head to the left (if facing the direction you found the last flag). If you follow the edge of the level a small walk without going "out of bounds" you will find the van hidden in some brush, take a picture of the van and you will get the achievement. You will need to go back and forth from were your at to the brush a few times due to the smoke monster. Beam of Light *This one is located in . After stumbling across the hatch for the first time you will see Locke standing on the other side of it. Talk to him and then he will run off, follow him into the next area. As soon as the screen loads turn directly back around into the previous area. You will now see a brilliant bright light shooting up from the hatch window. Take a picture of the light coming out of the hatch to earn the next achievement on your list. Staff *You can only do this one after episode . You need to view six different objects (each with 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, or 42 on it) on the beach. Go to the very end of the beach and look under a little lean-to/shelter to find a suitcase. Examine it for the number 4. Next, go along the beach and find the seashells in the form of an 8 and examine it. Then, go to the other end of the beach and look on the side of where Sayid usually is working to find the number 15 on a piece of what was the plane. Examine it. Next, go to the tarp beside it and under it is a crate with the number 16 on it, examine it. Then, go to where Hurley is and examine the food cart beside him for the number 23. Finally, go to Charlie and examine the cards beside him for the number 42. After viewing these objects in sequence, Elliott can go to the Staff. Once in the staff take a photo of the DHARMA logo on the wall (this will give you the achievement). Pearl *In the episode Juliet will take down the sonar barrier and permit you to enter the area. Follow the right edge of the tree line slowly while looking at the ground ahead of you. Somewhere near a large tree on the tree line will be a capsule that you can click on that will take you to the Pearl station. Once inside take a picture of the pearl logo on the wall to get this achievement. 4 8 15 16 23 42 *This achievement can be found after you discover the hatch, from the direction your facing when you first enter the hatch area, look at the top side of the hatch right in front of you. You can see in very small type the infamous Lost numbers 4 8 15 16 23 42. You need to take a picture of them to get this achievement. Radzinsky *Take a picture of the bloodstain in the Swan. It is located on the ceiling beam that is lower then the rest of the ceiling next to the armory and the couch in the living area. In , Kate sits directly beneath it. Turn Of The Screw *The book that needs to be photographed is on the book shelf next to the armory. Mapping The Island *For the blast door map and blast door map for the hidden entrance you will need to mess with the doors and blue-lights once you have access to the Swan's computer. The hidden map can be seen on the door to the right (if looking at the computer) and the blast door map is on the door to the left of the couch in the living area. As for Sayid's cable map, you can take that picture at Sayid's tent on the beach. To get the achievement you need to take a picture of all three of these items. Past Of Desmond *All of these photographs are inside the Swan station. Kelvin's jump suit with Kelvin's name clearly shown is next to the washing machine on a close hanger outside of the bedroom. The medical cabinet with the vaccines is to the left of the table/booth in the living area, and Desmond's painting is in the outside hallway around the blocked of doors. To get the achievement you need to take a picture of all three of these items. Castaways Treasures *Kate's plane can be found on the table/booth inside the swan station, Charlie's guitar is usually next to him or around his tent (picture can be taken when the guitar is sitting down or even when Charlie is playing it), and Locke's wheelchair is located out on the tree line on the beach. The wheelchair is on it's side is some short brush. To get the achievement you need to take a picture of all three of these items. Category:Expanded Universe